Sounds
0 - 7 car horns 8 - 14 helicopter sounds 15 - 20 car doors 21 - 22 *unknown 23 start car engine 24 *unknown 25 car tire spin 1 26 *tank? 27 - 28 police sirens 29 ambulance siren 30 truck 'backing up' indicator 31 mr whoopie 32 open coach door (airbrakes) 33 - 37 tire bouncing, popping, flat, airleak 38 - 39 bullet trail 40 - 41 roller skates 42 - 46 footsteps 47 car explosion 48 bomb explosion 49 molotov sound 1 50 - 51 Pistol 52 - 53 M4 54 - 56 Uzi 57 - 58 Sniper 59 - 60 Rocket Launcher 61 - 63 Rocket Fire 64 - 65 Flamethrower 66 - 67 Shotgun 68 - 70 M60 71 - 73 Tec 9 74 - 76 M4 77 Reload Pistol 78 Reload Uzi 79 blank 80 Reload Sniper Rifle 81 bat swing 82 - 84 Minigun 85 - 87 SPAS 12 88 - 89 Colt Python 90 - 91 MP5 92 - 94 Tommy hitting regular wall 95 - 96 wood collision 97 - 99 *unknown 100 dumpster collision 101 - 106 car collisions 1 107 - 110 metal collisions (Metal Posts) 111 - 114 fence collisions 115 - 116 *unknown 117 *unknown (same as 097-099) 118 - 121 box collisions 122 - 125 bench collision (Wooden Lathes) 126 *unknown (similar to 097-099 at faster rate) 127 - 131 grass collision 132 door collision 133 - 135 box collisions 3 136 - 140 newstands/traffic light blown (Metal Sheet explosion) 141 - 142 boxes blown 143 gate collision 1 144 car scraping (walls, etc.) 145 gate collision 2 146 - 151 glass breaking 152 - 153 fire 154 rain 155 after rain 156 - 157 bullet shells dropping 158 bullet penetrating ped 159 - 161 bullet hitting car 162 - 164 bullet hitting ground 165 - 170 fist fighting 171 - 173 katana blade 174 - 175 brass knuckles 176 open garage 177 GTA3 MP3 player ped 178 detonate 179 SFX audio adjuster 180 - 265 police radio 266 *bike idle or hunter blades? 267 phone ring 268 - 278 car engine at steady rpms 279 engine echo 280 - 283 blank 284 - 287 motorcycle egine at steady rpms 288 - 298 car idling 299 - 303 blank 304 - 307 motorcycle idling 308 - 312 airplane 313 car tire spin 2 314 - 315 boat 316 boat travelling through water 317 - 318 boat splashes 319 boat engine at idle 320 - 323 rain on car 324 fall in water 325 - 326 crushing body (squish) 327 - 328 blow up boxes 329 rocket ammo depleted 330 rifle ammo depleted 331 *collision? 332 - 333 jumping 334 car bomb's beeping timer 335 gta3 timer 336 - 337 hydraulics 338 sex in car 339 keep uppy 340 degenatron 341 - 342 dodo 343 - 355 radio tuning 356 - 369 icon noise 370 timer 371 blank 372 - 379 menu sound 380 - 382 radio static 383 - 385 engine sounds 1 (perennial) 386 - 388 engine sounds 2 (stinger) 389 - 391 engine sounds 3 (yankee) 392 - 394 engine sounds 4 (admiral) 395 - 397 engine sounds 5 (flatbed) 398 - 400 engine sounds 6 (bf injection) 401 - 403 engine sounds 7 (hotring racer) 404 - 406 engine sounds 8 (greenwood) 407 - 409 engine sounds 9 (oceanic) 410 - 412 engine sounds 10 (taxi) 413 - 415 engine sounds 11 (sabre) 416 blank 417 *ambient crowd bg noise (possibly in stadium?) 418 blank 419 - 421 chainsaw 422 - 424 rc 425 rc helicopter 426 - 430 blank 431 - 433 freeway engine 434 freeway wind 435 blank 436 - 437 faggio engine 438 faggio wind 439 - 441 sanchez wind 443 - 445 pcj900 engine 446 pcj900 wind 447 - 452 blank 453 - 456 hunter 457 - 460 blank 461 - 464 skimmer 465 elevator ding? 466 - 469 blank 470 alarm 471 *someone snoring? 472 - 484 vice background noise 485 - 491 insects 492 - 495 Malibu bg music 496 - 505 footsteps on grass 506 - 515 footsteps 1 516 - 519 jumping into puddles 520 - 523 footsteps 2 524 - 713 BMYBB (rapping homie) 714 - 736 vice port authority 737 - 756 vice police helicopter 757 - 832 oriental girl 833 - 891 oriental guy 892 - 972 black man 973 - 1039 spanish girl 1040 - 1132 asshole (sounds white) 1133 - 1225 asshole (sounds black) 1226 - 1320 diaz's gang 1321 - 1417 old spanish guy 1418 - 1513 cuban gang 1514 - 1583 vercetti's gang 1584 - 1653 italian guy 1654 - 1723 mario 1724 - 1773 surfer bodybuilder 1774 - 1821 goomba 1822 - 1873 goomba 2 1874 - 1900 vice undercover 1901 - 1953 white guy 1 1954 - 1997 white guy 2 1998 - 2003 guys hitting on girls 2004 - 2032 white guy 3 2113 - 2370 Cuban gang 2371 - 2616 Biker gang 2617 - 2913 Haitian gang 2914 - 2941 female screams 1 2942 - 2985 female grunt 2986 - 3012 female screams 2 3013 - 3047 male screams 1 3048 - 3126 male grunts 3127 - 3161 male screams 2 3162 - 3194 cuban paramedic 3195 - 3227 paramedic 3228 - 3281 FBI 3282 - 3323 SWAT 3324 - 3477 WFYG1 (girl with love fist tattoo on buttcheek) 3478 - 3541 taxi drivers 3542 - 3602 Rich White Lady 3603 - 3661 White Rollerskating Chick 3662 - 3705 White Body Builder 3706 - 3805 Crude Farting White Guy Wants Tommy To Rub Him? 3806 - 3892 White Yuppie Lawyer that Threatens to Sue You 3893 - 3977 Black Street Gang Member? 3978 - 4051 Smooth Talking Black Pimp 4052 - 4125 White Prositute 4126 - 4214 College Guy Say's "Watch the loafer's Square" 4215 - 4312 Confused Black Wine O Likes Singing Alot 4313 - 4402 Cuban Lady 4403 - 4479 Cuban Guy 4480 - 4534 Cuban Guy Speaking Spanish Gibberish 4535 - 4622 Cuban Guy speaks mixed English/Spanish 4623 - 4671 Cuban Homeless Lady 4672 - 4714 Cuban Guy 4715 - 4790 Mexican Girl 4791 - 4834 White Cigar Girl 4835 - 4920 Mexican Guy 4921 - 5002 Old Jewish Golfer 5003 - 5075 White Asshole, Threatens to Kill you for Money? 5076 - 5110 Either a Tired Body Builder or a Fatass? 5111 - 5191 Florida Hick Quote "Pretty Boy!","Shes My Sister" 5192 - 5252 Black Lady sings and burps and hiccups drunkenly 5253 - 5323 White Valleygirl Quote "Loser!" "I'm so sueing you" 5324 - 5393 Black Prositute Quote "You Insane Crazy Man" 5394 - 5453 Black Guy Quote "Damn Honey You Look A Hot Dish!" 5454 - 5518 White Guy Quote "Look what you did to my beautiful car!" 5519 - 5579 White Gay Guy Quote "Frankie Says Just Skate" 5580 - 5677 White Construction Worker "Crush Kill Demolish!" 5678 - 5759 Mexican Lady "Easy On the Giggle Cream!" 5760 - 5838 Mexican Guy "Watch where you step el stupido!" 5839 - 5911 Mexican Guy "Your life means nothing to me!" 5912 - 5987 Mexican Prostitute "Where you going Mr Lonely" 5988 - 6039 Mexican Restruant Waitress? "I Scratch your eye out!" 6040 - 6116 Fatass White Lady "Hey do you want me to eat you" 6117 - 6194 Black Preppie Lady "OMG Urban Problems" 6195 - 6292 Uppity Wigger Valleygirl "What's your major malfunction BITCH!" 6293 - 6351 Old Black Korean/Vietnam Viet "Are you Charlie?" 6352 - 6438 Black Dancer "You Ain't Got No Moves!","You Got Nerve Mister!" 6439 - 6520 Black Pimp "Let's go time is pimping money","The Hell Are You Doing!" 6521 - 6616 Black Guy "Yo you better watch yourself!","Man no you didn't!" 6617 - 6708 White Golfer "You'll hear from my lawyer and my lawyer's lawyer!","I own Clevland!" 6709 - 6775 White Guy "You Think I'm Crazy?","How do you figure standing there is a good idea?" 6776 - 6853 Black Dock Worker "Yo you in my way dog","careful dock's is a dangerous place","Yo Yo Yo Son!" 6854 - 6822 Mexican Lady "Didn't yer Mom Breast Feed you?","My Dad Paid Alot of Money for This Car" 6823 - 6991 Mexican Lady "Hey Look Yer Blocking The Road","Stay Away from me Playa" 6992 - 7069 Black Lady "You Bumbling Fool","May A Thousand Flamingo's sh*t on your Porch" 7070 - 7131 Southern Black Lady? "Did you even think about that one sugar?","Stop in the name of the law!" 7132 - 7205 Black Lady "I'm not talking to you buzzy","why you miserable son of a" 7206 - 7270 Mexican Lady "You Better Be Sorry","You Almost Hit Me" 7271 - 7341 Friendless White Lady "I wish I had those clothes","Just Kill me","I'm only a little girl!" 7342 - 7425 Fat/Smelly White Lady "Give me some money","The Smell Says Go Away" 7426 - 7493 Fat White Lady "that could have ruined my whole afternoon of shopping","I had to buy that outfit" 7494 - 7558 Old White Man "Where'd you learn to be so stupid","Someone should hit you with a brick" 7559 - 7632 Black Man "Well I never!","Damn Fool Crashed my Car!" 7633 - 7703 ped with white golf glove on right hand, pink tshirt & blue jeans 7704 - 7770 White Girl "You Jerk I'm Like So Stuck","My Boyfriend Ted is totally gonna mess you up" 7771 - 7846 White Lady "Hello? Hello?","I'm Late to my husbands funeral","Do you except donations?" 7847 - 7921 White Old Lady Golfer "This is the senors lane little one","Harry will be so upset" 7922 - 7974 Mexican Gang Member #1? "You Have Any Money","This Girl's a real tiger man!" 7975 - 8062 White Hick "Damn Fool!","The Lights on But No one's Home","Just Walk Away" 8063 - 8165 Surfer White Guy 8166 - 8231 Older Black Jamacian Lady 8232 - 8273 White Southern Lady 8274 - 8385 Old White Lady 8386 - 8468 White Lady 8469 - 8513 White Cop 1 8514 - 8558 White Cop 2 8559 - 8693 White Cop 3 8694 - 9814 Tommy's voices 9815 - 9940 Tommy's grunts